


McCoy's Unusual Activity

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex Implied, Conditioning, Distracting Habit, Finger play, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Spock, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Mattress Failure, Preoccupied McCoy, beginning relationship, ring, unique solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk asks Spock to befriend McCoy to help him break a distracting habit.





	McCoy's Unusual Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Spock is clever.

“Have you ever wondered why you do that, Bones?”

“Do what?” McCoy asked as he turned around to look at his friend. “What am I doing that seems so unusual?”

“I’m not saying that it’s unusual. I‘m just asking why you do it.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, why do you twist your finger like you’re trying to take a ring off it?”

“I didn’t realize that I did that.”

“Are you unconsciously trying to get rid of your wedding ring?”

“I am rid of my wedding ring, Jim. It’s been several years now since my wife divorced me.”

“But still you feel married to her.”

“I apparently feel married, but I must think that I should be getting rid of her.” McCoy frowned. “Does that make any sense?”

Kirk shrugged. “About as much sense as anything else.” 

“It’s lonesome, Jim, being alone. I guess I really liked being married, after all.”

“Maybe it’s that you feel that you should be married to someone, but that she’s the wrong one. Are you trying to get rid of her to make room for the person you should really be with?“ 

“I sound pretty messed up, don’t I?” He frowned and shrugged. “Crazy, huh?“

Kirk frowned in thought, also. “You don’t make things too easy for yourself, do you, Bones?”

“I never have,” McCoy said with a sigh. “And I suppose I never will.”

 

“If I had a penny, Captain, I would engage in the Earthling superstition of using it to ask for your thoughts.”

Kirk roused himself. “Sorry, Spock. I guess I was pretty deep in thought, wasn’t I?”

“About as deeply as you could get, I suppose. Is it something for which I could possibly offer my services?”

If Spock hadn’t asked in quite that sentence structure, Kirk probably wouldn’t have had the idea. As it was, the idea popped into his head, fully formed and eager to go.

“Yes. Spock. Of course! Why didn’t I think of you right away?!”

Spock looked placid. Anything for Kirk. “I am always happy to help you, Captain.”

“Well, it really isn’t for me--”

“I thought that it was for you,” Spock amended in some confusion.

“For a friend of mine. Actually, your friend, also.” Kirk frowned. “At least, I believe that you two are friends.”

“Now I must admit to being both puzzled and confused. Who is this is person of whom you speak?”

“Dr. McCoy.”

“Oh,” Spock said, and the word seemed to signal the end of the conversation. 

But Kirk wouldn‘t let it rest. “Come on, Spock! How bad can it be?! Be nice to the guy, for a change. He needs more friends.”

“That would not reassure Dr. McCoy, Captain. I fear that it would cause quite the opposite reaction in him if I started being a great deal friendlier to him than I traditionally have been.”

“You need friends yourself, Spock. It would help you both out.”

“Captain, one of my goals has not been the accumulation of friends. I believe that to be a priority of Earthling teenagers and preteens. Otherwise, they do not feel popular.”

“I will not have you undermining this project.”

“This has become a project for you now?”

“As of this moment, yes. Prepare yourself, Mr. Spock. You and Dr. McCoy are about to become friends.”

“You do like a challenge, Captain.”

 

“Why are you doing that activity, Doctor?”

“What activity is that?” McCoy asked absently.

“You seem to be removing a ring that does not exist from your finger, and then replacing it.”

“I was unaware that I was doing that.”

“Well, you are. And it is very disconcerting. Either take it off and leave it off. Or simply keep it on.”

“Now, how can I do either activity since there is no ring on my finger?”

“I do not know, Doctor. It is your ring and your finger.”

“How do I get in these discussions?” McCoy moaned.

“If they were my ring and my finger, perhaps I could answer. But since it is your ring and your finger, I thought that you could provide the answer.”

“Well, I can’t! So what do you think about that?!”

“I think that you are undertaking useless activity and that you should cease it.”

“Well, now, since I don’t even realize that I am performing what you consider to be a useless activity, how in the hell am I supposed to stop doing it?!”

“Might I make a suggestion, Doctor?”

 

“Bones, I’ve been noticing that you’ve seemed to have broken your habit of twisting on a ring that doesn’t exist and then taking it off and back on.”

McCoy grinned. “I can’t take credit for that, Jim. Spock gets kudos for solving my problem.”

Kirk turned to Spock. “Really? And what did you do to help Dr. McCoy?”

“Simple. I gave him a ring for his hand.”

McCoy lifted his hand and showed off a nickel-colored band with strange markings on it.

“That’s beautiful!” Kirk exclaimed. “What do the markings mean?”

“Oh, I don’t know for sure. Spock says they mean companionship.”

“Really?” Kirk glanced at Spock, but the Vulcan looked cunning and inscrutable. Kirk would get nothing about the strange markings on the ring from him. But Kirk wondered if the markings meant more than companionship. Could they possibly mean commitment?

“And how does that ring keep you from twisting it on and off?”

“Oh, it’s not the ring. It’s Spock.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Any time I unconsciously reach for the ring, he grabs my hand and hurries me off to bed.”

Kirk choked on his drink. “He, what?!”

“Works like a charm. It gets rid of all of my tension. I haven’t twisted the ring a full circle all week.”

“I can imagine,” Kirk agreed as he wiped spattered coffee off the table.

“Oh, there is something else.”

“There’s more, Bones?”

“I’m going to need a new mattress. Damn thing wore out under us.”

Kirk choked on his drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
